Wallykazam and Sabrina (Shrek)
Cast: *Shrek - Wally (with Norville, Gina, Libby, Ogre Doug, Bobgoblin and Sabrina as Extras) (Wallykazam!) (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Donkey - Team legend (legend quest) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Angelina Mouseling, (With Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes, Gracie Madeleine Le Chateu and Viki Andrea Whiskerson as Extras) (Angelina Ballerina) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Lord Farquaad - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Dragon - Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin (The Backyardigans) *Big Bad Wolf - Jumba (with Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley as Extras) (Lilo & Stitch) *Three Blind Mice - Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone (Clifford The Big Red Dog) *Three Little Pigs - Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish (Chicken Little) *Gingy - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Pinocchio - Doki (with Otto, Mundi, Gabi, Anabella and Fico as Extras) (Doki) *Magic Mirror - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Shrek-In-Armor Red Ranger (With Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger and Black Ranger as Extras) (Power Rangers Series) *dwarves - minions (despicable me) *donkey’s old owner - Madge (the zhuzhus) *Snow White - blizzaria (yo-kai watch) *Cinderella - Bridgette (total drama island) *Peter Pan - dug (early man) *tinkerbell - poppet (moshi Monsters) *two children from “woman who lives in a shoe” - tiff and tuff (Kirby right back at ya) *witches - Sanderson sisters (Hocus Pocus) *papa bear - papa bear (berenstain bears) *baby bear - brother bear (berenstain bears) *captain of the guards - Elmer Fudd (looney tunes) *witch - Ursula (dinosaur king) *three fairies - Apple bloom,sweetie belle and scootaloo (mlp FIM) *pied piper - Himself *thelonius - hades (Hercules) *Monsieur hood - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *merry man - pirates (Peter Pan) *woman who screams “give him the chair!” - misty (pokemon) *woman cheering “alright!” - marientte/ladybug (miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir) *guard next to Farquaad - jafar (Aladdin) *woman who faints - Jessicake (shopkins) *priest - Steve (blue’s clues) *guard that breaks witch’s broom - Huxley (the adventures of Elmo in grouchland) Gallery: Wally--40.2.jpg|Wally as Shrek Norville--0.75.jpg|Norville as Extra (Shrek) Gina-giant--79.7.jpg|Gina as Extra (Shrek) Libby-light-sprite--5.25.jpg|Libby as Extra (Shrek) Ogre-doug--6.5.jpg|Ogre Doug as Extra (Shrek) Bobgoblin--5.16.jpg|Bobgoblin as Extra (Shrek) Sabrinaspellman.png|Sabrina as Extra (Shrek) Team_Legend_.jpg|Team legend as donkey Alice, Angelina, Viki and Gracie Dancing.PNG|Angelina Mouseling as Princess Fiona (Human) (With Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes, Gracie Madeleine Le Chateu and Viki Andrea Whiskerson as Extra) Https_s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com_nine-tvmg-images-prod_37_04_03_370403_amiyumi.jpg|Ami and Yumi as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Lord Farquaad The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin as Dragon Dr-jumba-jookiba-lilo-and-stitch-0.45.jpg|Jumba as Big Bad Wolf Lilo-lilo-and-stitch-79.6.jpg|Lilo as Extra (Big Bad Wolf) Stitch-leroy-and-stitch-62.5.jpg|Stitch as Extra (Big Bad Wolf) Agent-pleakley-stitch-the-movie-4.7.jpg|Pleakley as Extra (Big Bad Wolf) Clifford_the_Big_Red_Dog_laying_down.png|Clifford, Art_clifford_cleo.gif|Cleo Clifford_the_Big_Red_Dog_T-Bone.jpg|and T-Bone as Three Blind Mice ChickenLittle-0.png|Chicken Little, Abby_Mallard(chickenlittle).jpg|Abby, RuntMV5BMTMwMjE5MjMzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTQ0Mjg3._V1._SX485_SY266_-1-.jpg|Runt of the Litter Fish_839438-M.jpg|and Fish Out Of Water as Three Little Pigs Charlie hero.png|Charlie Brown as Gingy Doki1.png|Doki as Pinocchio C677c44a4c33ebe9de5d08eb37fdf47e_(1).jpg|Otto as Extra (Pinocchio) Mundi.jpg|Mundi as Extra (Pinocchio) Gabi_Doki.png|Gabi as Extra (Pinocchio) Anabella.png|Anabella as Extra (Pinocchio) 1418657264-large-popup-doki-fico.jpg|Fico as Extra (Pinocchio) Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Magic Mirror rs_1077x761-151107134524-Screen_Shot_2015-11-07_at_1.42.38_PM.png|Red Ranger as Shrek-In-Armor (With Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger and Black Ranger as Extras) Minions Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as dwarves Madge.png|Madge as donkey’s old owner Blizzaria.png|Blizzaria as Snow White BridgetteCountdownWM.png|Brigette as Cinderella Dug--0 69.jpg|Dug as Peter pan 18469E88-E98A-48AC-94E8-E03E943CFB28.jpeg|Poppet as tinkerbell Tiff talks about dedede food.png|Tiff and tuff as two children from “woman who lives in a shoe” Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|The Sanderson sisters as witches Papa Q. Bear.jpg|Papa bear as papa bear Brother Bear.PNG|Brother bear as baby bear Elmer-fudd-weetabix-44.7.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Captain of the guards Ursula in Child's Play.png|Ursula as Witch Pied piper2.png|Pied piper as Himself Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Apple bloom,sweetie belle,and scootaloo as three fairies Hades KH.png|Hades as thelonius Captain Hook pose.jpg|Captain Hook as Monsieur hood Pirates Peter Pan.jpg|Pirates as merry man Misty 2.png|Misty as the woman who screams “give him the chair!” Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Marinette/ladybug as the woman cheering “alright!” Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as the guard next to Farquaad Cartoon Season Eight Jessicake.jpg|Jessicake as the woman who faints Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as the priest Huxley.jpg|Huxley as guard that breaks witch’s broom Category:DavidPeartFan2003 Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Parody Movies